Getting Back On The Right Track
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: Professor Krum didn't let Justin keep his powers, so now he's heartbroken without Juliet and magic. Can Harper help fix him, making him see that life without magic isn't all bad? Also, what happens when somewhere along the way he falls for her? Hard.


**Plot: What if Professor Krum DIDN'T let Justin keep his powers and he was mortal for real? Juliet left him, and now he's heart broken and depressed. Harper sees and makes it her job to fix him, to help him see that life without magic isn't all bad. But somewhere along the way, he just might fall for her.**

Everyone cheered as Alex stood up, showing that she was the family wizard. She won, and Justin had to be happy for her. But he couldn't deny that he was surprised, and miserable.

He, from the beginning, thought it was going to be _him_ to be the family wizard. Alex never studied, never did her work, and never cared enough to succeed. Yet here she was, happy and triumphant. Justin was in a state of shock.

If only he didn't reveal that he couldn't have won without her help, he would be the happy one. Damn him and his good morals.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Max pulling his arm toward their sister, going to congratulate her. He sighed but followed anyway, knowing that he had to show her that he _was_ happy for her.

"Congratulations Alex. You're the family wizard!" Max said, engulfing her in a hug. She just laughed and hugged back.

"Thanks little bro!" she said, ruffling his hair. He playfully smacked her hand away, and the Russo daughter turned to Justin. "Well?" she asked, looking right at him.

He looked at her, thinking of what he was going to say to her. After a minute, he smiled and hugged her. "I'm proud of you Alex."

He pulled away to see her smiling at him. "Thank you. That means a lot."

"Oh, my mihah! I'm so happy for you!" their Mom said as she came over with their Dad. They were all smiling, so Justin took this as his cue to leave. That's when he remembered Juliet.

"Juliet!" he exclaimed, looking for her. His eyes finally found her, standing in the corner. He quickly went over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Justin." She started as she pulled away, sadness clear in her voice.

He knew what she was going to say, so all he said was, "I'm sorry."

She then showed a weak smile. "It's okay. You did the right thing, saying it was Alex."

"Yeah, but now we can't be together." He whispered, never tearing his gaze away from her. Her small smile disappeared and she hugged him again, letting out a muffled sob.

He held on to her, never wanting to let go. But he knew he had to. "I love you. Never forget that." He whispered into her ear. She just nodded against his chest, before pulling away for the last time. What Justin saw broke his heart. Her cheeks were already tear stained, and her eyes held a sadness that he had never seen before in them.

"I won't. I love you too." She said softly. He couldn't take it anymore. He leaned in and kissed her for the last time, memorizing the feeling. He would never forget her, even if he tried.

After a minute they pulled away and, with one last smile, she turned and walked away, disappearing from his sight.

He watched as the others celebrated Alex's accomplishment. Even Max, who had lost as well, was jumping up and down. Why was Justin the _only_ one who was upset?

He slowly walked over to his family, who were also with Professor Krum. The old wizard stared at Justin, sympathy in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I have to take your wands." He said nicely, holding out his hand. Justin and Max looked at each other before pulling out their wands and handing them to the Headmaster. He smiled at them and vanished, leaving just the Russos, Harper, Mason, and Zeke.

"Well, should we go home?" Alex asked, holding up her wand. She flicked it and suddenly they were all back in the sub shop.

Justin automatically went for the metal stairs, when a hand stopped him. He looked back to see Harper standing there, concern in her eyes. "Are you going to be okay, Justin?" she asked softly.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" he asked harshly. She looked down and let go of his arm, sighing. He walked up to his room, ready to sleep for a few hours.

Usually she would've been upset about how he treated her, but she knew that he was feeling miserable. Best to leave him alone…for now.

**Okay, I've been wanting to write this for a while! But I had to see the last episode first, so I could get a feel for what I was doing! :)**

**Also, is anyone else super sad that the show is over? That was like my childhood! Sorry, just had to get that out! :P**

**Read&review!**


End file.
